wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka/II
- Proszę pana! Gdzie tu jest pierwsza klasa? - To ci dopiero głupi! Stoi przed klasą i o klasę pyta! Przy tych słowach zapytany, chłopiec jedenastoletni, ujmuje za kołnierz pytającego malca, o rok niecały młodszego od siebie, i otworzywszy drzwi, wpycha go do środka. Malec wpada jak kartacz na środek klasy, pełnej wrzasku, tupania nóg i nieopisanego zamętu. Ten hałas w połączeniu z piaskiem, którym wysypano podłogę, oraz zbyt długimi i zbyt szerokimi "na wyrost" uszytymi spodeńkami, przyprawia go o utratę równowagi. Przewraca się upuszczając tekę, z której wysypuje się trochę książek i wielka ilość "prowiantu"... Sześćdziesięciu chłopców wybucha śmiechem i krzykiem. Malec podnosi się zaczerwieniony, kurzem okryty - do przewodnika swego się zwraca. - Dziękuję panu! - mówi kłaniając się pokornie. Nowe śmiechy i krzyki. Tamten pomaga mu wspaniałomyślnie zbierać książki, jabłka, serdelki; potem skierowywa go pod ścianę i pcha przed sobą w stronę ostatnich rzędów ławek. Po drodze wybębnia mu pięścią marsza to na jednej, to na drugiej łopatce. Znaleźli z trudnością wolne miejsce. Protektor sadza na nim protegowanego, objaśnia, gdzie się chowa tekę, i przykazuje najsurowiej, żeby ławki nie rżnął scyzorykiem, gdyż za to "biją". - A jak wejdzie inspektor, wstać, milczeć i słuchać. - Dziękuję panu... - kłania się znów malec uprzejmie. Tamten szczypie go w ramię ze złością. - Nie nazywaj mnie, "knocie", "panem". W sztubie nie ma żadnego państwa. Wszyscyśmy koledzy i kwita! Mów do mnie po prostu: ty. - Dobrze, proszę... ciebie. Malec jest zadowolony. Sadowi się wygodnie, uśmiecha sam do siebie. Zaraz też zanurza rękę do teki, wydobywa bułkę z serem i zaczyna spokojnie zajadać wodząc oczyma po ścianach i suficie. Towarzysze zdają się go mało obchodzić oprócz tego, co go tu wprowadził, nazwał dwukrotnie "głupcem" i "knotem", i dla którego uczuwa nadzwyczajną sympatię połączoną z szacunkiem. - Musi to być jakaś "starsza osoba" - myśli, żałując, że go już nie ma przy sobie. Tamten zaś nie może wytrzymać na jednym miejscu. Wszędzie go pełno. Przebiega z ławki do ławki, mustrując małych, zalęknionych nowicjuszów; jednym wskazuje miejsca, innym zapina guziki u mundurów, innym jeszcze podsuwa pięść pod brodę, zalecając, żeby się prosto trzymali. To znów wskakuje na katedrę, przesuwa stolik, fotel, chusteczką kurz strzepuje. Za chwilę jest już przy tablicy, rysuje kredą olbrzymią głowę, ściera rysunek rękawem, a gąbką nos uciera, co wywołuje hałaśliwą wesołość w grupie przyglądających mu się malców. Wreszcie porzuca wszystko i przyskoczywszy do najbliższego towarzysza, zaczyna mocować się z nim jak siłacz cyrkowy. Z całego jego zachowania się widać, że uważa się w istocie za "starszą osobę". Jest zresztą w klasie kilku takich jak on. Odbijają od tłumu nieśmiałych, niezgrabnych, niemądrze uśmiechających się pierwszoklasistów wielką pewnością siebie, minami zuchowatymi, ciągłą gotowością do bójki. Tamci to niby nowozaciężni rekruci; oni - stara gwardia. Już byli w ogniu, już proch wąchali. Znać to po ich twarzach, po mundurkach wytartych, po czuprynach, na których sterczą znamienne "wicherki"... Są to - drugoroczni. Każdy z nich z wyższością i lekceważeniem patrzy na "knotów", co dziś w pierwszym powakacyjnym dniu szkolnym zapełnili klasę. Szkoła nie jest wodą stojącą, przypomina raczej morze, które ma swe ciągłe, stałe przypływy i odpływy. Przy końcu każdego roku z piątej, najwyższej klasy odpływa nadmiar ruchliwej, niebieskiej fali, szukając dla siebie ujścia w gimnazjach gubernialnych, w kancelariach instytucyj rządowych i prywatnych, na wsiach własnych lub cudzych, przy gospodarstwie. Początek roku wyrównywa ubytek z nadpłatą. Z miasta i ze wsi, z domów urzędniczych i rzemieślniczych, z dworów, dworków, nawet z chat słomą krytych napływa świeża fala, szumna, hałaśliwa, nie umiejąca jeszcze posuwać się spokojnie równym, prawidłowo wykreślonym łożyskiem... Boże! jacyż są śmieszni ci nowicjusze w swych workowatych mundurkach, w za długich, zawiniętych u dołu spodeńkach, z włosami spadającymi na ramiona lub przy samej skórze ostrzyżonymi (przy czym niewprawna ręka matki lub służącej usiała na ich głowach całe konstelacje gwiazd, słońc i księżyców), z wyrazem twarzy na pół wesołym, na pół płaczliwym, z niespokojnymi palcami, które muszą nieustannie coś skubać, czegoś dotykać, po czymś bębnić... Niektórym matki poprzypinały na tę uroczystość wielkie kokardy z kolorowej wstążki, wysuwające się spod kołnierza w sposób rażący. Zanim inspektor wyszarpnie i do kieszeni schować każe te "nadetatowe" dodatki, żartownisie szkolni (stara gwardia!) rzucają w nie czapkami wołając, że to... motyle, które nakryć, a potem na szpilkę wbić trzeba. Pół biedy jeszcze z tymi, co przeszli przez bakalarnię, gdzie nabrali choć cokolwiek szkolnej "tresury". Ci umieją przynajmniej siedzieć prosto na ławce, patrzeć, gdzie należy, obchodzić się porządnie z piórem i atramentem. Ale "wolontariusze", przybywający wprost z dziecinnego pokoju, z izby czeladnej, z lasu, z pola, z podwórza wiejskiej zagrody, mogą zwierzchników szkolnych o rozpacz przyprawić!... Jeden podczas lekcji usiadł tyłem do nauczyciela. Drugi, znudzony wykładem, przeciąga się i na cały głos ziewa. Trzeci położył głowę na książce i zasnął. Czwarty wytknął dwa palce i z całą szczerością zwierza się nauczycielowi, że "okropnie chce mu się jeść". Piąty, wywołany do lekcji, oświadcza, że wstać nie może, gdyż... urwał mu się guzik od spodni. Zwłaszcza pierwszego dnia przedstawia się to wszystko przestraszająco. Jakaś masa bezkształtna i bezkarna, której, zda się, żadna siła nie potrafi wtłoczyć w porządną, wychowawczą formę. Oczy stale roztargnione, niespokojne, biegające w prawo i lewo, jak u myszy schwytanej w pułapkę; brzuchy wystające, piersi w tył cofnięte, ręce i nogi w ciągłych podrygach... Trzeba by geniuszu Napoleona I, żeby z tej "ruchawki" utworzyć porządne, prawidłowe kadry, posłuszne głosowi dzwonka, rozkazom inspektora, upomnieniom nauczycieli, szanujące powagę kulawego Szymona, nie opalanej zimą "kozy", brzezinowych, giętkich, w wodzie deszczowej wymoczonych prętów... W praktyce rzecz przybiera formy o wiele prościejsze. Po okresie wrzenia, burzenia się, rozpryskiwania, który trwa krócej lub dłużej, nigdy jednak granic pierwszego szkolnego kwartału nie przekracza, wrzątek zaczyna z wolna stygnąć i płynny, iskrami sypiący metal układa się posłusznie w przygotowane zawczasu formy. Wybuchy fajerwerkowe zdarzają się i później niekiedy, ale już ogólnego porządku rzeczy nie są w możności odmienić. Hałas nadzwyczajny, panujący dziś w klasie, stwierdza, że okres burzy trwa tu w całej pełni - ba! dopiero się rozpoczął... Naszego malca jednak nic on nie obchodzi. Rumiany tłuścioszek, usadowiony wygodnie w jednej z oddalonych ławek, spożywa swój ser z bułką z takim spokojem, jakby znajdował się gdzieś na skraju lasu, pod kępką brzóz lub sosenek. Nagle ktoś woła w pobliżu: - Te, "knot"!... Nie wiadomo skąd, malec odgaduje od razu, że to o nim mowa. Zwraca się w stronę głosu, który płynie z wysoka, i widzi swego protektora, stojącego na wierzchu dwóch ławek w postawie Kolosa Rodyjskiego, z ręką przyjaźnie ku niemu wyciągniętą. Nie przełknięte jeszcze jedzenie nie pozwala tłuścioszkowi przemówić, oczyma tylko zapytuje, czego chcą od niego. - Nazywam się Kozłowski Karol! - krzyczy miniaturowy kolosik. - A ty, "knocie"? Malec zrozumiał, że tu idzie o rzecz ważną: o wzajemną rekomendację. Nie można jej uchybiać nawet wówczas, gdy się w tak niezwykłej formie odbywa. Więc połykając z pośpiechem ser, najgłośniej jak może odpowiada: - Moje nazwisko: Mieszkowski Piotruś!... - Piotruś? - wrzeszczy tamten starając się przekrzyczeć hałasujących w pobliżu kolegów. - Bardzo mi przyjemnie! Lubię pasjami Piotrusiów! Ściskam twą rękę, Piotrusiu! Przy tych słowach potrząsa kilkakrotnie dłonią w powietrzu. W tejże chwili odwraca się, wymierza prztyczka w ucho najbliższemu koledze i zeskoczywszy daje nurka pod ławkę. Okrągłe oczy Piotrusia Mieszkowskiego wyrażają zachwyt. Jest dumny z posiadania tak dzielnego kolegi... Hałas wzmaga się z każdą chwilą. Obawiać się można, że od grzmotliwego tupania zapadnie się podłoga, że szyby popękają od okropnego krzyku. Kładzie temu kres wejście inspektora. Sama postać zwierzchnika i wyraz jego twarzy wzbudzają lęk. Niezbyt wysoki, ale gruby, z wielkim wystającym brzuchem, z dolną wargą wysuniętą, z wiecznym "marsem" na czole, przemawia krótko, głosem basowym, gniewnym. Chłopcy nic prawie nie rozumieją z jego przemowy. Powtarza się w niej nieustannie: obowiązek... obowiązek... obowiązek... Piękne i wzniosłe słowo! ale żeby do umysłów dziecięcych trafiło, musi występować w towarzystwie słów innych: prostych, serdecznych... W klasie staje się cicho, ale razem z ciszą pada na nią dziwna posępność. Iskrzące się wesołością oczy tracą nagle blask, z kilku piersi wydobywa się mimowolne westchnienie. Wszystkie twarze smutnieją. Dzieci czują instynktem, że w ich życiu zaszło coś przełomowego. Bywaj zdrowa, swobodo ptaszęca! Bywaj zdrów, "śnie złoty! śnie na kwiatach!" Pomiędzy dniem wczorajszym a dzisiejszym wyrósł nagle mur nieprzebyty, kamienny. A na tym murze czernieje groźnie słowo: Obowiązek. Ha, pogodzić się trzeba z koniecznością!... Dzieciństwo trwać wiecznie nie może; życia samą zabawą wypełnić niepodobna. Już ksiądz prefekt w swej pierwszej nauce moralnej wspomniał, że za nieposłuszeństwo pierwszych rodziców cały rodzaj ludzki został skazany na pracę, że człowiek w ciężkim znoju chleb swój zdobywać musi... O Adamie! o Ewo! Jakże was serdecznie te wszystkie niebieskie mundurki nienawidzą! O wężu, wężu przewrotny! godny, żeby cię na środku klasy rozciągnięto i pozwolono kulawemu Szymonowi ćwiczyć aż do zdechnięcia!... Po odejściu inspektora odbywa się pierwsza lekcja - potem druga. Ale są to lekcje tylko z nazwiska. Co chwila coś je przerywa: to przychodzi nowy uczeń; to stolarz wnosi nową ławkę; to któryś z nauczycieli wypukuje kolegę "na minutkę", która przeciąga się do całego kwadransa; to przybywa stróż szkolny z kartką od inspektora; to matka jednego z "knotów" przybiega zdyszana niosąc chleb z zimną cielęciną, którego "nieboraczek zabrać zapomniał, tak się wyląkł dzwonka - bo toto jeszcze małe, delikatne i nie przywykło"... O dziesiątej zjawia się raz jeszcze inspektor i każe "knotom" iść do domu, nazajutrz zaś "punkt o siódmej" stawić się na mszę uczniowską, "nie spóźniając się ani na sekundę, gdyż punktualność to ich obowiązek, obowiązki zaś swe obowiązani są..." itd. Gdy Karol Kozłowski przeciska się przez zatłoczony niebieskimi mundurkami korytarz, rozdając na wszystkie strony ukradkowe kuksańce, prztyczki, "gruszki stolarskie" i uszczypnięcia - ktoś pociąga go nagle z całej siły za połę... Ogląda się i spostrzega Piotrusia. - Lubisz orzechy? - pyta malec, z miną pełną zarazem uprzejmości i zakłopotania. - Co nie mam lubić! - odpowiada tamten. - To przyjdź do mnie. Mam cały worek. - Oho! A gdzie ty "stoisz"? - U Wojcieszkowej, na Starym Mieście, wpodle Reformatów. Piotruś wyraża się po prostu - cały jest pełen sielskiej prostoty. Czuć go bardziej dworkiem niż dworem. - Przyjdę! - zgadza się wyniośle Kozłowski i szybko odchodzi. Ale niebawem znów go ciągną za połę. - A co mi dasz za to? - dopytuje malec nie uważając sprawy za skończoną. - Mam piłkę... Chcesz? - Iiii... Pewnie "parcianka". - Nie, "włosianka". Na wierzchu skóra prawdziwa. - Eeee!... Taka to nie bardzo odskakuje. Kozłowski, silnie już zirytowany, wybucha: - Patrzcie go! "Knot" jeden! Chciałby pewnie "dętki" albo ,,lanki" za swoje głupie orzechy! Możesz je schować dla siebie. Ty jeszcze, kochanku, nie znasz Kozłowskiego. Ja wcale twoich orzechów nie potrzebuję! Malec stoi przez kilka chwil w milczeniu. Twarz jego wyraża zupełne ogłupienie. - Jak nie, to nie! - przemawia wreszcie z flegmatyczną rezygnacją. I przełożywszy tekę z jednej pachy pod drugą, odchodzi z wolna w swoją drogę. Kozłowskiego zajęły tymczasem całkowicie wróble, których całe stadko zbiegło się do rozsypanego na ulicy obroku. Płoszy je swą teką, potem biegnie za spłoszonymi i pędzi je Przed sobą, dopóki nie przefrunęły przez mur do ogrodu klasztornego. O Piotrusiu i jego orzechach zupełnie zapomniał. Do domu ma blisko, ale jak zawsze, nie idzie doń prosta drogą. W jednym miejscu przystanął, żeby przypatrzeć się mularzom, pracującym przy budowie nowej kamienicy; w innym, żeby wypytać przekupkę o cenę gruszek, jabłek, śliwek, pestek dyni i ziarn słonecznikowych (kupować tymczasem nie chce - no, i nie ma za co); w innym jeszcze, żeby postraszyć żydowskiego bachórka i ucieszyć się, widząc, jak pada, fikając gołymi tłustymi nożynami... Nie wiadomo jak i kiedy znalazł się na moście staromiejskim. Wsparł się obiema rękoma o poręcz - wzrokiem melancholijnym ściga przepływające pod mostem fale. - Może wolisz miód? - odzywa się nagle za jego plecami głos dziecinny, nieśmiały. Jednocześnie wychyla się do niego pucołowata, rumiana twarzyczka z błyszczącymi poczciwie oczyma. To Piotruś, który od wyjścia ze szkoły nie porzucał swego protektora, łażąc za nim w odległości kilku kroków po uliczkach i zaułkach miasteczka... Na wspomnienie o miodzie Kozłowski oblizuje się. - A bo ty, "knocie", masz miód?... - odzywa się sceptycznie. - Mam cały garnek. - Nie gadaj! - Jak Bozię kocham! Kozłowski posępnieje. - Ba! cóż z tego! - mówi, na wodę patrząc. - I tak wiem, że mi nie dasz!... - Dam, tylko przyjdź do mnie. - Naprawdę dasz? - Co nie mam dać! I orzechów dołożę. Oczy Kozłowskiego nabierają nadzwyczajnego blasku. Błogo uśmiechnięty, rozrzewniony i oblizujący się, wpatruje się w malca, jakby nacieszyć się nie mógł jego widokiem. - Kiedy tak - wybucha wreszcie - to... będę twoim przyjacielem! - A ja twoim, jeżeli pozwolisz. - Pozwolę! Biorą się za ręce, potem za szyję i głośno, serdecznie się całują. - Przyniosę ci "gumy strzelającej" - dodaje rozrzewniony Kozłowski. Znów się całują. - I trociczek! Ponawiają uściski. - I wiesz co? - oświadcza na zakończenie starszy. - Nie nazywaj mnie odtąd Kozłowskim... - A jak? - Mów do mnie po prostu: "Koźle!" Category:Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka